Catch That Cat R2
by CrazyLittleGermanMiss
Summary: Uh oh! Arthur's gone missing again! Except this time in season 2! What if Milly sets up a cat hunt, offering the same reward as before? Who will get the kiss? And how will our favorite little assassin react to the awkward situation?
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Arthur was on the run again, only in the R2? What if Milly set up a cat hunt and offered the same prize for his capture as before? What would our favorite little assassin do in this situation? Set about a month or two after Rolo takes Nunnally's place.**

**ENJOY!**

Rolo sat in the student council room with his back to Rivalz and Milly who were in an excited conversation. He was bored out of his mind. He had only been here two months and was already feeling less than amused. Someone burst into the room. Rolo glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. What he saw was Shirley. And she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" was Milly's immediate response to the situation.

"Well," started Shirley, "remember how Suzaku asked me to watch Arthur for him?" she paused.

Milly nodded for her to continue. "Mmhmm.."

"I can't find him anywhere! And now Suzaku is going to be upset and-" Milly cut her off.

"I got an idea!"

Everyone turned to look at her, even Rolo. She smiled brightly.

"We'll have another cat hunt! Same prize as before!" Before anyone could object, she raced out of the room. Thirty seconds later, her voice came over the speaker.

"Alright everybody! This is Milly speaking! That cat is on the loose again! The winner gets a kiss from a member of the student council!"

Both Rolo and Shirley cringed inwardly. Rivalz looked excited.

"I am so going to get that kiss!" he said, dashing out of the room in search of the critter. Shirley left too to search for it, but Rolo suspected her reasons for wanting to find it were different. After he got over the initial shock of the announcement, Rolo decided he didn't really care. No one would choose to kiss him anyways.

He stood and walked out of the room; he might as well get some fresh air. In the hallway, students were running around frantically trying to find the little grey kitty known as Arthur. Several people bumped into Rolo without apologizing, and regardless of the way it irked him, he chose to ignore it. He had to keep up his appearance as Lelouch's innocent and shy little brother.

He managed to make it outside without dying. He sat down on a bench, leaned back, closed his eyes, and tried to find a little bit of peace. Suddenly he felt something warm and fuzzy on his arm. He cracked open his eyes to see Arthur rubbing against his bicep. Rolo reached out his hand and absentmindedly stroked the cat's soft fur.

"Oh. My. God."

Rolo looked up to see several people staring at him in horror and disbelief.

"Rolo found the cat."

"Rolo found the cat."

"Who found it?"

"Rolo Lamperouge. Lelouch's little brother."

"That guy?"

"Rolo found the cat."

The whispers found their way to Rolo's ears as the crowd around him grew. Milly walked to the front and picked up Arthur. She grabbed Rolo's hand and held it in the air. As she did so, he stood.

"We have a winner!" She proclaimed, smiling happily.

**Later that afternoon**

Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, and Lelouch sat at the table in the student council room working on their plans for the upcoming Valentine's Day carnival. Milly stopped what she was writing and looked up at Rolo, a mischievous look on her face.

"So, Rolo. Have you decided who you were going to get that kiss from yet?" he looked up at her, surprise in his eyes.

"Um, not really," he said shyly.

"Any ideas?"

"No.."

"..?"

"I don't really want a kiss anyways.."

"What!? You have got to be kidding me! Is it really that hard to choose? I've got an idea that will help!" She walked out of the room, and Rolo sighed inwardly expecting to hear some kind of announcement any moment now. Instead, she came back into the room a few minutes later with a bowl containing several small strips of paper.

"Alright! I wrote the name of a student council member on each little piece of paper! All you got to do is draw one!"

Rolo didn't really want to draw one. He didn't want a kiss either. But because he had to keep up his appearance as a nice person, he decided to humor her. He would come to regret this decision for the rest of his (short) life.

He walked over to Milly where she stood proudly with her bowl. He reached his hand into the bowl and looked away while he selected a piece of paper. Milly took it out of his hand before he could unfold it.

"Alright! Now, The lucky winner is…" She paused for dramatic effect as she unfolded the paper. Everyone stared.

"Rivalz Cardemonde!"

Everyone was silent. Rivalz had a startled look on his face. Milly gestured for him to come over, and he did, albeit reluctantly. Rolo looked absolutely mortified. Like I said before, he would regret this decision for the rest of his life.

Rivalz stooped right in front of Milly and Rolo. He looked uncomfortable.

"Go on, kiss him!" encouraged Milly. (Much to Rolo's dismay)

"But-" he started, but was interrupted by Milly.

"Shirley said you wanted a kiss."

"Not from a GUY!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay fine I'll do it! You happy?" Milly smiled. Rivalz glanced at Rolo, and then quickly placed a chaste little kiss on his cheek. Rolo squeaked; He hadn't been expecting it. Rivalz turned his back to him, blushing madly.

"SHE MADE ME DO IT!" he shouted as he exited the room. Milly laughed. Rolo blushed. Everyone else in the room just felt awkward.

And that's how Rolo got his first kiss.

**So yeah, I had another idea for this, but I wanted to end it like that, so I just put it into a second chapter. This probably won't be continued after that. If you liked this and you want one last laugh, go on. (And then review) CUZ I SAYS SO!**


	2. Just a short afterthought

**Just a short afterthought! ENJOY! (and review)**

It had been a long evening and as Rivalz sat in the student council room, he couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. He wondered what would have happened had HE gotten to choose the kiss. Of course it goes without saying that he'd choose Milly.

Looking up, he caught sight of the bowl Milly had brought with the slips of paper inside it. He got up, and walked over to it. He wondered who he would get if he picked. Acting on his curiosity, he decided to go for it.

He picked up a slip of paper from the container but didn't open it immediately. He had to make it exciting.

"And the lucky winner is…" he whispered to himself…"Rivalz Cardemonde?"he said as he unfolded the slip.

He picked up another piece of paper. It also had his name on it. Then another. Then another after that one. Suddenly it dawned on him. This had been planned.

"MILLY!?"

**Weird I know. I like it.**


End file.
